The present invention relates to dental floss and a method for using dental floss. More specifically, the present invention provides colored dental floss and a method for using colored dental floss to assist in mounting orthodontic wire to teeth.
Many dentists use floss to assist in the installation of dental and orthodontic appliances, such as braces and fixed wire retainers. Wires are pulled against the surface of the tooth with the floss to ensure proper contact with a bonding agent such as cement or other adhesives. However, it can be difficult to determine which tooth the floss is beside when using typical white dental floss, which can lead to frustrating or inefficient installation of the dental appliances. Furthermore, many children are difficult to motivate to floss their teeth, especially with plain white dental floss, which can lead to dental issues such as tooth decay and gum disease in the future. Therefore, a multi-colored dental floss system is provided.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing dental floss and methods of using dental floss. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.